dragon_genrafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Degadoodle/I have received....THE KEY, TO THE WIKI!
This is gonna be a long one, get your reading glasses on. As of now, I have earned the badge "Key to the Wiki" Which is awarded after contributing to the wiki everyday, for 5 days. Now, this may not seem like that big of an accomplishment, but, I'm proud of myself, I'm glad to be here, and I'm not gonna stop at just 5 days. My endless commitment to this wiki (and all other wikis!) Will show, and you will likely know, the true potential of Dertimination. It's the greatest thing about me. Other then my Diplomacy skills of course. And now, to go all drama mode: (even though it's a little overkill, I've only been here 5 days...) Everyone here is FANTASTIC, I love seeing all of you around, and I hope to see this wiki become more popular. The admin status was given to me simply for joining the wiki (A most likely desperate measure for Mousers to get more people) but I feel, even if that were not the case, I would still be an admin right now due to my service. Or, atleast eligible to be an admin. I'm currently striving for bereaucrat status, and, I'm pretty sure I'll get there soon. Okay...general topic...check...drama check...what else? Oh yeah, shoutouts to my lovelies! (Because everyone likes to be mentioned!) Mousers, For making an amazing wiki, and being an awesome guy! QueenClam, for being one of the first (if not THE first) people to join. And also for being super fantastic! BlackDunder, for sharing a timezone, being an friendly person, and not giving up on this wiki. Anyone else, For just being absoulutely spectacular in every way imaginable! Trollers/spammers/flamers, I friggin hate you. Okay, so we've gotten through the majority of this blog, but, just one more thing. ANNOYING ADVERTISING!: Hey, go check out BlackDunder and I's channel, titled I.A.N. You may not find it at first, and if this is the case, type, O.S.C.A.R #1 We Get Lost! and watch that. It may seem like a hassle, but because I'm on mobile, I cannot make a proper link. So sorry. Anyways, back to the channel. We do (or plan to do) tons of stupid stuff, and as of now, we have 2 series, a third to be added ASAP. O.S.C.A.R being the first, and I.S.S.A.I.C being the second. The third is still a Work in Progress. We also LOVE being talked to and receiving feedback, so please, please, PLEASE, talk to us, we really need the attention. This link probably won't work, but I'll try anyway! http://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=173rz246b#/channel/UCzczztwx78Hjbk97B-epUsA Yes, we understand it's a terrible video, but, this is our very first video, we worked as hard as we could and improvement is in the very near future. One last time, I can't thank you all enough for the joy you give me, and may it never end. Keep the wiki flowing, and good luck on your ventures! Category:Blog posts